


Playing With Fire

by AngelaFaye11



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Brightwell snark, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Maybe catching feelings?, Prompt Fic, Smut, Will they? Won't they?, could go either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaFaye11/pseuds/AngelaFaye11
Summary: Malcolm and Dani test the "f*ck buddy" waters. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 43
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my sis, Keri who requested a prompt and is going to read this chapter and think "Seriously where the eff is my prompt, Ang?"  
> It's coming I promise 😉

Dani scanned every face she passed, begrudgingly making her way through the enormous crowd. Surely this was some kind of fire code violation. There had to be more than three hundred people in this penthouse; there were at least a hundred in this room alone. Granted, it was an album release party, and nothing said “the next big thing” like an over-the-top celebration that probably cost more than she made in a year.

“Remind me again why _I_ had to be the only one to question him.” 

Malcolm’s voice filled her earpiece over the thumping beat of the music, “Don’t mind me. Just standing here. On the elevator. Literally about to enter the same penthouse you’re in--”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” she defended. 

“To work the same case.” 

“Seriously I--”

“Since we’re on the same team.” 

The bell on the elevator dinged softly, and Dani watched Malcolm exit from across the room. The party’s doorman stopped him and asked for his name. Dani grinned mischievously, glancing down at her dress. It was black and hugged her body like a second skin, with a slit to the middle of her thigh that made her very aware of every time she took a step with her left leg. Not exactly her typical garb, but she wore what was necessary to get her admittance to the party with no invitation. It worked like a charm. As soon as she stepped off the elevator, the doorman started to ask her name when someone ran up behind him and spoke into his ear. She was waved through, no questions asked. 

Malcolm fed security the line they’d suggested back at the precinct and the man held up a finger for him to wait. A woman in a sheer dress, with very little hidden beneath it, approached them, listened to the guard’s explanation, then extended her hand toward Malcolm to shake. She gestured toward the vast room and he was free to mingle. He disappeared into the crowd immediately. 

“Not a word,” the profiler warned his teammates. A fresh grin painted Dani’s face, as she tried to find him in the sea of music industry invitees. 

JT entered the conversation from the lobby, “Did he get stopped?” 

“Yep,” Dani laughed. 

“Told you, man. Tom Ford or not, you can’t trump a pretty lady in a good dress. End of story.” 

“Well, it is a good dress.” 

Dani jumped at the voice behind her. When she turned, Malcolm’s eyes shot up from whatever they were focused on and glared at her in mostly-faux annoyance. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. Then her eyebrows raised, questioning his eye-line. Refusing to own up to it, Malcolm simply stared back at her pretending he didn’t know what she was non-verbally talking about. 

When Dani extended her hand toward him, he was genuinely confused. 

“Pay up,” she ordered. 

He looked around dramatically, “Seriously? Right now?” 

“Absolutely right now.” 

Malcolm jerked a money clip out of his pocket, scowling at her as he did so.

JT chimed in again, “You know what, just give Dani my cut. Well worth it.” 

“Could we pretend, for three minutes, that we’re law enforcement professionals who are in the middle of an investigation?” Gil exasperatedly pled with his team. 

Malcolm handed her two twenties and she folded them up and slipped them, slyly, into the top of her bra. His eyes followed the money and lingered too long, before he checked himself and went back to scanning the room for their mark. The two of them gradually split up, slowly weaving through the partying masses. 

“Any luck?” Gil asked after a few minutes of radio silence. 

“Nothing,” Malcolm replied. 

“Powell?”

“Nope.” 

“Are you _really_ trying to find him?” JT asked, half taunting.

“Yes, JT,” Dani hissed, “Unfortunately I am.” 

“This is his party isn’t it? You’d think he’d be easy to spot,” the lieutenant noted.

“He produced the album. He isn’t the artist,” she snapped, clearly trying to downplay the man’s involvement in any possible success. 

“Bitter much?” JT quipped.

Malcolm huffed a laugh. 

“I’m not bitter. I just have no desire whatsoever to speak to him again in a thousand lifetimes. Yet here I am, actively seeking him out, in a dress I’ll never wear again, because I’m fairly certain it will explode to shreds if I make any sudden movements.”

“Now that would be a sight.” 

For the second time that night, Dani jumped in surprise. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning, “Khalil.” Disgust coated the word. It left a sour taste on her tongue as she spoke it.

Malcolm’s head whipped around, attempting to find his partner. 

“Dani Powell,” Her stomach turned as he openly looked her up and down. The look wasn’t threatening or even predatory. It was the look of someone who’d already seen what was beneath the clothing, and was blissfully reminiscing. 

Dani was positive she would’ve preferred the threatening version instead. At least then she wouldn’t have to think about the fact that she’d let that vile and pathetic excuse for a man into her bed. 

“What brings you to the greatest night of my life?” 

She looked around at the volume of people within earshot, “Is there somewhere we can speak in private?” 

A cheshire cat grin spread across his face, “Oh, so you’re just going straight for it?’

Dani couldn’t contain her eyes. They practically rolled out the back of her head as he continued.

“Listen, I’m not saying no, but I am engaged now, so we’ll have to be on the lookout for Vanes--”

At that moment, a six foot, slender, woman with raven-colored hair wrapped her arm around his. If her cheekbones didn’t give her away, her posture would’ve: she was obviously a model. Her left ring finger housed a diamond so large that it made Dani anxious just to be in the vicinity of it. 

“Lookout for me why?” the woman asked, instantly sizing up Dani to determine whether or not she was competition.

Khalil turned to her and without blinking an eye, immediately fabricated an explanation, “I was just telling my friend Dani that I was on the lookout for you, so I could introduce you to her. Dani Powell, this is my fiancée Vanessa Redmond.”

JT choked in surprise through the ear piece, “Did he just say Vanessa Redmond?!” 

“Nice to meet you,” Dani forced herself to smile. 

The model smiled, but continued to glare at Dani. She either knew of the connection between them, or she felt it necessary to mark her territory. Instead of responding to Dani’s salutation, she merely turned Khalil’s head and proceeded to stick her tongue down his throat. 

_Believe me, sweetie. You can keep him,_ the detective thought, silently praying to go momentarily blind.

When they resurfaced, Vanessa’s attention immediately flew to someone in the crowd behind Dani. “Who is that?” she asked, tapping Khalil on the arm, clearly impressed. 

“No clue. Why?” 

“That suit is worth at least ten grand.”

Dani didn’t bother turning to look. She didn’t need to. It took everything in her power to not smile. 

“He’s got to be some label executive. We should be networking with people in the business, not standing around talking to a…?”

“Detective.” The fact that her response stunned the model for a second was a small victory. She turned her focus back to Khalil, “So, again I ask: Is there somewhere we can talk in private?” 

He nodded before turning to Vanessa, “I’ll be right back. Why don’t you find out who’s in that suit?” 

She agreed. And Khalil gestured for Dani to follow him. 

* * *

Malcolm watched Dani from twenty feet away, covertly listening to the conversation via her earpiece. He held his phone in his hand, pretending to be having an important text conversation amidst the revelry. When Dani started to follow Kahlil toward a side door, he furrowed his brows in concern; her face wasn’t visible. “You good to be alone with skeezy ex?” He eyed her body language, what little he could tell from behind, as he questioned her, “Cough now for yes.” 

Dani coughed, and turned to make eye contact with him before she went through the door. 

Vanessa was making a b-line in his direction and he needed to listen to the questioning, uninterrupted. He quickly put his phone to his ear and greeted the nonexistent caller enthusiastically, while moving nonchalantly in the direction of the door Dani had disappeared through. Thankfully, another guest distracted the model, and he deliberately got lost in the crowd.

* * *

Ten minutes later Dani and Khalil reentered the party. Vanessa, who had started anxiously pacing the area by the door, rushed to her fiancé and once again made a point to throw herself at him. Dani attempted to flee the area; ten minutes alone with a poisonous ex was more than enough torture for one evening. But Khalil separated his lips from Vanessa and called her back. 

“Dani!” 

Malcolm had been leaning against the wall. The aggressiveness in the man’s tone instantly angered him. He straightened up, and Dani saw him. Their eyes met and she rolled hers in frustration, before turning to face her ex. 

“I’m glad you’re doing okay,” patronization oozed from the words, as Khalil wrapped his arm around his trophy model. 

_Rot in hell._

There were a thousand comments she wanted to make, but, being here in a professional capacity she held her tongue. Instead, she pulled out her phone and hastily sent a message. Then added as an afterthought, “I’ll be in touch if the department has any further questions.” With that, Dani turned and walked away. 

* * *

“I’m glad you’re doing okay” 

Malcolm stared daggers at Khalil. 

_Get over yourself._

“We sure we don’t need to arrest this guy?” JT grumbled.

Gil reassured JT that wasn’t necessary, “Dani’s a grown woman; she can handle an idiot.” 

Malcolm’s phone buzzed, a message from Dani: 

**Turn off your earpiece.**

He looked up in confusion. His partner was already halfway to him. As she approached, her finger went to her ear. He followed suit, awaiting an explanation. 

Dani stopped a foot away from him, “Smile at me.”

The profiler obliged, talking through the gesture, “What’s going on?” 

“Playful banter,” she touched his arm. “Are they still watching?” 

Now he understood. Frankly, she deserved to get a shot in. 

He shifted his eyes briefly, “Yep.” 

“Talk into my ear.” 

Malcolm didn’t hesitate. He took a step forward, breaching the short distance between them. The bass of the song reverberated in his chest, as his fingers found the small of her back and pulled her toward him. Dani’s hands rested on his chest, as he leaned in. The skin of her cheek brushed his, while he whispered, “Exactly how much revenge are we going for?” 

His breath on her neck sent chills down Dani’s spine, “Terminal.” 

Malcolm chuckled and covertly glanced over at Khalil. Both he and Vanessa were staring, mouths slightly agape. “Okay,” he agreed. After a second’s pause, he turned them around and slowly walked Dani the few feet to the wall of windows. She stopped when she hit it. He didn’t. Malcolm continued forward until their bodies were flush against each other. His left hand brushed a wayward curl away from her face, before it cupped her head behind her ear. 

Despite the farce, Malcolm’s pulse quickened when his fingertips felt her skin. His eyes drifted to Dani’s mouth and back up, slowly. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was simple, sweet, their lips only slightly parted- more than enough to serve its purpose. It was pure, chaste even. And then it wasn’t. Just as Malcolm was about to pull away, Dani’s arm wrapped around his back and pulled him tighter against her. His right hand gripped her waist and squeezed, when their tongues met. 

For a moment, Malcolm forgot where he was, what they were doing, and got lost in the sensation of her taste, in the fire that spread across his body at every point where they touched. When Dani’s hand fisted his hair, his reaction wasn’t even voluntary. His right hand snaked down the curve of her ass and slid around to the back of her leg, pulling it up and holding it against his hip. 

The act wouldn’t have even been possible had the slit in the dress not existed. Much to Malcolm’s appreciation, it did. As he held her leg in place, he pressed against her, just enough for both of them to feel the contact they’d been craving. Dani moaned softly into his mouth. The sound stole the oxygen from his lungs. He paused for a split second to breathe. And the spell was broken. 

Malcolm was suddenly hyper-aware of every point at which his body was touching Dani’s- one spot in particular. He released her leg and backed up just enough to put space between them. When he spoke, his eyes focused everywhere but directly on hers, “Do we still have an audience?” 

Dani took a deep breath and slyly peeked around him. Vanessa was gawking in open-mouthed shock. Meanwhile, if looks could kill, she would be cuffing Khalil for Malcolm’s murder. “Yes we do,” she answered softly. 

“Alright. Let’s go,” Malcolm held out his hand, still unable to look her in the eye. 

She took it and the two of them walked hastily to the elevator- two counterfeit lovers seemingly in a rush to find somewhere more private. They stood, hand-in-hand, waiting for the elevator, both of them suddenly quite interested in the design of the floor. When it finally arrived, they entered, releasing their hands, so Malcolm could push the button for the lobby forty-three floors below them. 

The door closed. Each of them fixed their gaze studiously forward, never yielding. With every floor they passed, the tension in the small enclosure rose ten fold. Malcolm’s entire body was humming. His hand, which hung at his side, was mere inches from Dani’s, an invisible electric current charging in the tiny space between them. Though he wasn’t looking directly at her, he could see Dani’s muted reflection in the gold of the door. Her breaths were quick and shallow, much like his own. 

The charge spread up his arm causing the hairs to stand on end. Eventually it reached his neck and did the same. The chill shivered from his chest outward, shaking his body slightly. Unable to bear it any longer, Malcolm moved his hand, so slow it was torturous, toward Dani’s. Three floors later, though it felt like hours, his pinky grazed hers. The contact sent a shock up his forearm. He didn’t dare force it any further, so he waited. Five excruciating seconds later, her pinky slowly laced with his. 

Malcolm turned his head, his breaths coming almost in gasps. Dani met his gaze and his whole body caught fire. He wanted her. More than anything. He had never needed something so much in his entire life. Malcolm spun toward her, his arm extended, with the intention of pulling her lips to his. As soon as he moved, Dani exhaled in relief. Before his hand reached her face, the elevator stopped. They had just enough time to get an acceptable distance apart before the doors opened to reveal their boss. 

“What the hell happened to you two?” Gil looked both furious and grateful for their safety simultaneously. “What happened to your comms?” 

Malcolm’s ability to process information was devastatingly compromised, “What?” 

Gil pointed to his ear, “You’ve been silent for ten minutes! We were on our way up to find you.” He gestured toward JT, who stood, arms crossed, eyeing both of them suspiciously.

“Sorry, I think mine died,” Dani explained off the cuff.

When the lieutenant looked at him expectantly, Malcolm internally cursed his inability to come up with the obvious answer before Dani did. “I don’t know, Gil. The music was blaring, I thought it was working and I just couldn’t hear you guys very well.” 

“Uh huh,” Clearly he wasn’t buying it. After a long pause, in which he stared each of them down repeatedly, Gil finally shook his head in frustration and gave up, “Let’s go then. We’ll debrief back at the precinct.”

Dani objected, “Wait, I don’t get to change first?” 

“Consider this your punishment for lying to your commanding officer.” Gil’s response echoed off the marble walls of the lobby, as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keri rn: Tttthhheeerrreee'ssss my prompt! 😂

As soon as the team entered the precinct, Gil flung the door of his office open and then immediately slammed it shut, almost literally, in Malcolm’s face. Every eye in the bullpen was on the three remaining team members. The profiler slowly turned around, thankful he hadn’t been two inches forward.

Slowly, murmurs arose from various points in the office. Then came the heckling and taunting whistles. Dani turned to face her jeering coworkers, raised her left middle finger, then did a stunningly accurate impression of her boss, slamming the conference room door. Malcolm and JT stood awkwardly next to Gil’s office, until the detective finally made a decision and started walking toward the conference room. After a second’s deliberation, Bright followed. 

JT sauntered into the room, casually walking over to the table and leaning up against it. Malcolm deliberately stood on the same side of the table as Dani, but multiple feet away. It wasn’t about close proximity, it was about her not being directly in his eye line. His head was still reeling from the events that occurred at the party and even more so the elevator. He needed to reset, to be able to think clearly. Thus far, that wasn’t going very well. 

Dani stood with her arms crossed, deliberately straight, so as to keep anything from peeking out of the slit in her dress. Malcolm put his hands in his pockets and pretended to be studying the case board. After a few moments of awkward silence, JT finally spoke. 

“Whatever it is you’re hiding, it better be worth poking the bear. Especially, if I’m about to get dragged into it.”

Malcolm rubbed his forehead and turned in place.

Dani huffed a sigh, “We’re not hiding anything, JT.”

Again, the detective crossed his arms, “Then explain why neither of you have made eye contact since you stepped off that elevator.” His head panned back and forth between the two of them as he awaited an answer. 

Malcolm was particularly annoyed that his teammate picked this moment to suddenly channel his inner profiler. That being said, silence equaled guilt in this case, so he defended their stance once again, hoping Dani would catch on, “We’re not avoiding eye contact.” Just as he suspected, Dani’s head turned on cue to back him up and their eyes met. While he knew his partner well enough to predict the assist, Malcolm was in no way prepared for the physical reaction he had to looking at her. 

As soon as their eyes met, he could feel her gripping his back, taste their kiss in his mouth, hear the soft moan that escaped her lips. He was incredibly grateful that he had a tendency to rest his hands in his pockets. At least the other part of his reaction would be far less obvious.

Before JT’s interrogation could continue, Gil entered the room, an agitated scowl covering his face. He offered no greeting; instead he walked to the end of the table and dropped a stack of paperwork from a distance just high enough to make a resounding thud as it landed. 

“Write it. Now.” 

Dani glanced over at Malcolm. They’d had no time to get their stories straight, and Gil knew it. Knowing that their boss would be scrutinizing every look and move they made, Malcolm walked over to the table confidently and took the paper being held out to him. Dani followed his lead and the two of them sat down. 

Ten minutes later they’d both gotten through the identifying information and were a paragraph deep into the detailed description. Malcolm knew better than to pause for too long, or try and make eye contact with Dani. Gil’s stare was unrelenting. When they each finished, they handed the report back to their boss. Malcolm sat back in his chair, and glanced up at his partner.

Dani wore the same false confidence he did. 

This was not going to end well. 

They watched Gil read the papers. Once he finished, he too sat back and glared at them. “Well, they match,” he began, pointing at the documents on the table. 

Malcolm resisted the urge to look over at Dani in complete and utter shock. 

“They’re both incredibly detailed… until the last ten minutes. At which point,” he snatched both papers up from the table, “they both become a carnival of ambiguity!” He stood, the wrinkled papers in his hand, and focused on Dani, “I know what Khalil said was low, but whatever went down afterward happened while you were still in official capacity as a detective of this unit. I need to know if I’m about to have some high-priced lawyers marching into my office threatening a lawsuit.”

JT shifted his stance and Malcolm’s head shot up at the accusation.

“I didn’t threaten Khalil!” Dani defended, “I told you the last thing I said to him was that I would be in touch if the department had more questions. Then, I walked away.” 

“You can’t tell me  _ both  _ of your comms dropped within seconds of each other by coincidence.” Gil turned to Malcolm, “I’m not buying it.” When neither of them spoke, he tossed the papers onto the table, “You want to do this the hard way? Fine. I’m sure there’s security cameras all over that penthouse. JT, call their head of security.” 

“They’re going to ask for a warrant boss. There were way too many high-profile names at that party. What do you want me to say?” 

“Tell them none of their people are being investigated. It's a matter of officer misconduct.”

Dani’s mouth popped open. She looked like she had been slapped in the face. 

Malcolm was the first to object, “Oh come on, Gil. That’s absurd!” 

“Is it? Until I know what happened in that downtime, I have to assume the worst and cover the department’s ass. So, unless one of you canaries feel like singing, this is how it has to be.” 

The profiler licked his lips, then looked down at the table. It wasn’t his confession to make. 

Dani cursed under her breath, “I texted Bright and told him to turn off his earpiece.” 

Gil raised an eyebrow, “Why?” 

Her foot started tapping, as she accepted the fact that they were cornered. “Khalil’s comment pissed me off. Him flaunting the model and the gigantic diamond pissed me off. I wanted to prove to him I wasn’t just ‘okay’ without him. I was  _ better  _ without him. So...” 

“So…,” the lieutenant prodded. 

“So, I used Bright to get a little revenge.” 

All three faces in the room turned toward him. 

Gradually, Malcolm’s head lifted, and he glanced up at his team. Dani looked apologetic. JT was grinning from ear to ear. Gil was clearly not expecting that response and seemed genuinely flustered. The lieutenant sighed, rubbed his temples, then rested his hands on his hips. 

“What did you do?” 

“Does it matter?” Dani countered, trying to preserve a shred of dignity.

“Oh, it matters,” JT interrupted, practically giddy. 

Gil glared at him, and the detective settled, “Unfortunately, yes.” 

Dani was mortified, she squirmed in her seat as she considered her wording. Malcolm took pity and answered first. 

“We knew they were still watching her, so she asked me to flirt with her- make it look like we were together.” Suddenly, he could feel her soft curls brushing his face, smell the floral scent of the products she used. He was back at the penthouse, the base thumping in his chest, as he pressed himself against her.

JT leaned on the end of the table, enthralled with Malcolm’s story, “Did you kiss?” The profiler scowled at him from the corner of his eyes. Dani’s fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s a yes. What did you do, make out in the corner like a couple of high school kids?” he laughed. 

“Seriously?!” Dani jumped up from her chair, her hands pretending to pull her hair in frustration.

“How far did it go?” Gil’s tone shifted to compassionate, as he looked to Bright to answer the question he had to ask. 

“We kissed for a few minutes. It’s not a big deal.” 

Malcolm wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince more, his team or himself.

Dani still had her back to them, staring out the conference room window. He watched her bare shoulders as the muscles tensed, and failed to keep his eyes from drifting, admiring the curves the fabric accented perfectly. 

“It’s late,” Gil noted, picking up the partially crumpled reports from the table. “Go home. Come back fresh tomorrow.” 

Dani practically sprinted from the room. Malcolm didn’t bother trying to catch her. That was probably for the best. Truth be told, couldn’t trust himself in her presence right now anyway. JT tried to pry more details out of him as he walked toward the door. Thankfully, Gil scolded him and he backed off. 

Malcolm exited the precinct in a haze. He couldn’t get the sound of Dani moaning out of his head or rid his mouth of the taste of her. 

_ It’s Dani, _ he chided himself. _ She’s your partner. It can’t happen _ .

The cool night air against his face helped sharpen his focus. A breeze blew his hair slightly and a chill ran down his neck and spine, just like it had when he’d touched Dani’s hand on the elevator. The physically painful anticipation, until she finally wrapped her pinky around his. The look in her eyes when he was about to kiss her again.

_ Stop!  _

_ You can’t sleep with your teammate. Get it out of your head.  _

_ You got carried away in the heat of the moment. That’s all.  _

He hadn’t been with a woman in months. The physical contact sent his body into overdrive. Simple explanation. 

Malcolm deliberately took the scenic route home, hoping the extra blocks would help him clear his head. When he reached his building, he felt like he finally had himself under control. As he walked up the stairs to his apartment door, he was actually thinking about the case. 

Until, he was three fourths of the way up the stairs. He looked up and froze. Dani was standing at his door, nervously staring down at him. 

“One of your neighbors held the door for me.” 

It took Malcolm a second to understand that she was explaining how she got into the building. Honestly, he hadn’t even questioned how she was standing in his doorway, or why. He didn’t respond and finished the few remaining steps to the landing. When he reached the top, the pair stared at each other for a brief moment. Every bit of the walk home pep talk went out the window. Malcolm’s feet made the decision before his head did. He closed the short distance to Dani in one step and pulled her lips to his. 

She melted into him, returning the kiss with ardor. Malcolm wrapped his arms around her, his fingers sliding up the bare skin of her back and shoulders, until he reached her head. He cradled the back of it, and deepened the kiss, the taste of her lips an aphrodisiac that sent his body reeling. The charge had returned and was threatening to spark and burn him alive. 

He dropped one hand from Dani’s head and fished his keys out of his pocket, breaking contact with her just long enough to open the door. They kissed their way into his apartment and he slammed it shut with his foot, before backing her up against the wall. Malcolm shrugged his suit jacket off and tossed it aside. Dani’s hands were at his shirt before he finished, pulling it out of his pants, as he ripped off his tie. Their lips barely parted; she made quick work of the buttons, sliding her hands up Malcolm’s chest and over his shoulders to push the shirt off of them. 

Dani went for his belt next. Her fingers grazed the skin just behind it, as she undid the buckle and he exhaled loudly. That tiny contact sent a jolt through him. Malcolm’s lips left hers and made a trail down her neck to her collarbone. She gasped when his tongue found the tiny hollow at the base of her neck. He could feel her heartbeat with every kiss he planted; each pulse went straight to his groin. When he pulled back, she whimpered in protest. He looked her in the eye and the same uncontrollable hunger he felt on the elevator overwhelmed him. 

He turned her around, eyeing her body lasciviously. Then, he found the zipper at the top of her dress and slowly pulled it down, until it fell to the floor. Malcolm licked his lips subconsciously. Her back was completely bare, lace underwear her only remaining article of clothing. He leaned forward and kissed the space between her shoulder blades, moving upward an inch at a time. Then, he turned her back around to face him. 

She was flawless. He wanted nothing more than to cover every inch of that flawlessness with his lips. Dani watched him as he gazed at her, hungrily, until she pulled him to her. As they kissed, she found the button on his pants and removed them. Meanwhile, Malcolm’s hands explored her body. They found her breast, and she moaned in his mouth again, when he teased her nipple. Afterward, the same hand snaked its way down her stomach and under the black lace. She inhaled sharply when his fingers found the right spot. The sound made Malcolm nip at her neck. He moved his fingers in small circles, hitting the perfect rhythm. Dani couldn’t contain herself. She dug her nails into his back and begged him not to stop. His cock twitched at her plea, and it bit her shoulder softly. Dani’s breaths came in gasps. The tension kept rising, the intensity building just to the point of painful pleasure, until finally she finished. 

Her body convulsed, as the waves of euphoria hit her and she held on to Malcolm, this time to keep from losing her balance. He watched her, eyes closed, face flushed, as she came down from the high. As soon as Dani opened her eyes, his lips were back on hers. Then, he picked her up, legs wrapped around his waist, and walked her to the bed. 

Though they bounced softly onto the mattress, Dani’s legs never released him. Instead, they wrapped tighter around his hips, pulling him closer. He gladly obliged, pushing against her, his cock aching for more than mere pressure. Dani’s hands traveled up and down his back. Eventually, one ran up his neck and into his hair. Just as she had at the party, Dani grabbed a handful and gripped it, as they kissed. Again, Malcolm’s body reacted involuntarily. His hips bucked, grinding against her. The sound she made almost undid him right there. He pushed himself off of her and removed what little clothing separated the two of them. Then, he rolled over and stretched toward his nightstand. 

“What are you doing?” Dani asked, reaching for him. 

“Getting a condom.” 

“I’m on the pill,” she argued, pulling him back to her, impatiently.

Malcolm rolled back on top of her, relishing in the feel of her bare skin on his. When his hips rested between hers, he could feel just how badly she wanted him. Without hesitation, he pushed forward and both of them inhaled in unison. Malcolm held his position while he looked down at her, his body screaming at him to move. He pushed even further, causing Dani to arch her back and moan. Then, he leaned forward and took her breast in his mouth, expertly using his tongue to make her squirm, while he rested deep inside her. 

After a moment, he raised his head. Dani was doing everything she could to move her hips, but his weight was pinning her down. Finally, she verbalized her need, “Malcolm.”

“What?” he asked, thoroughly enjoying this tiny moment of torture. 

“Please,” she begged. 

The playfulness faded, as the hunger took over, “How do you want it, Dani?” 

Her eyes met his, desire dripping from them, “I want you to do whatever you were thinking about when you wrapped my leg around you at that party.” 

Malcolm pushed forward again and slowly reversed until he had almost exited. Then, he thrusted into her forcefully. When Dani gasped, he paused for a second.

“Keep going,” she assured him, licking her lips. 

At that, he continued, keeping a steady pace, sheathing himself completely each time he entered her. 

“God, Bright,” Dani gripped the sheets above her head as she praised his efforts. At her comment, he sped up, keeping the same fervor. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened, but no sound escaped. Malcolm grunted as he continued to piston into her. The smell of her skin, the taste of her sweat as he kissed her body, the way she openly said his name, it was intoxicating. 

Malcolm leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue lewdly caressing hers. Dani bit his lip and tugged it lightly as they separated. In a flash, he pulled her forward and, before she knew what was happening, she was sitting in his lap. He squeezed her ass and lifted her up and down onto him. She rocked along, accentuating the motion, wrapping her arms around his neck for leverage. She found his lips again, and deliberately snaked her hips as she rode him. 

He groaned, their kiss still connected. She pushed him backward and planted her hands on his chest, before rocking her hips with a force that rivaled his own. “Fuck,” he whispered, grabbing her waist and pushing up to meet her. Malcolm watched as her body moved on him. The way she bit her lip in pleasure, how her breasts bounced with the motion, the way her stomach swayed forward and backward. Before long he felt his climax building. Without warning, he flipped her over, and wrapped his arm under her lower back, angling her upward. His thrusts returned to the way they’d started: rough and deep. His core tightened. 

Both of them were panting, their breaths coming in gasps, as the pleasure rose to a breaking point. “Where do you want me to cum?” Malcolm asked, his hair dangling in his face as he thrusted. 

Dani moaned, grinding with him, “Please, don’t stop.”

He knew she had to be close, and doubled his efforts to get her there with him. He asked again, “Dani?” 

“Stay there,” she ordered. “So close,” it was a plea for release, as she again gripped the sheets above her head. Then, she pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “I want to feel you.” 

Her confession did him in. He managed a few more thrusts, and thankfully felt her finish, before his own climax hit. He pushed into her completely, burying his head in her neck. She tightened around him, as his release pulsated in sync with her own. 

After a few moment’s recovery, Malcolm rolled to the side to relieve her of the weight he could no longer brace. He lay on his back and exhaled in exhaustion. Next to him, Dani giggled. 

He turned his head, confused, “That’s never a good sign.” 

She turned hers as well, “What? Oh no. Not like that.” 

He rolled to the side, propping his head up with his hand, “Care to explain?” 

Dani blushed and looked away, “Don’t take this the wrong way--”

“Also not a good sign.” 

“--but I just wasn’t expecting… that.” 

Malcolm tilted his head and raised one eyebrow, “‘That’ here meaning…?”

She rolled onto her side as well, mimicking him, “Mind-blowing sex.” 

He grinned, his momentary lapse in confidence reversed. “Yeah, that was pretty spectacular.” 

“Right?!” Dani agreed. “You, uh, definitely know what you’re doing.” 

“And that surprised you?” he asked, pretending to be offended. 

“I mean it’s not like I expected you to be trash. I just didn’t expect, well, that.”

He laughed, and lay back again, folding his arm behind his head. “Thanks. I guess.” 

They rested in silence for a time, neither of them uncomfortable with the lapse in conversation. 

Eventually, though, Dani broke it, “Listen, Bright—“ 

“You’re not looking to be in a relationship right now,” he completed, turning to look at her once more. His face wore no anger or annoyance whatsoever.

“Yeah. Issues with trust. Remember?” 

Malcolm smiled at the reference, “Neither am I, Dani. You’ve met me. I can’t even handle my own issues, much less someone else’s.” 

She grinned, “Although, an occasional round of that would probably lower my stress levels astronomically.” 

Malcolm thought for a moment, then nodded slightly, “Okay.” 

“What?” 

“You’re not looking for anything serious, and we’ve all seen my track record with relationships. But you’re right, that was absolutely phenomenal. And we could both use an escape now and then. So...” 

“Are you seriously suggesting ‘friends with benefits’?”

“I was going to say ‘fuck buddies’ because, let’s be honest, that sounds way more badass, but yeah.”

Dani sat up, covering herself with his duvet, “Because that always ends well. There are literally two movies that were made about this very thing. And spoiler alert, it always ends badly.”

“Movies aren’t real, Dani. People get hurt because they stop following the rules and their emotions get the better of them. We are not like those people.”

She thought for a second, “Hypothetically, if- and that’s a big if- we did this, what would the rules be?”

Malcolm contemplated her question, “No romantic notions allowed. No jealousy. No commitment. If at any point one of us wants out, it’s done.” 

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” he agreed. 

“No hard feelings? No ruined friendship? No miserable at work every day because we have to see each other?” 

“Nope. You can’t be miserable if you weren’t emotionally attached.”

The fact that she was seriously considering this frightened her. Dani shook her head, “This is insane. We can’t do this.” 

Malcolm sat next to her, the covers twisted around his waist, and allowed her to work through her thoughts with no coercion. 

“Seriously,” she stated again, “This is crazy, right?” 

He shrugged, “Is it?” 

Dani stared him in the eyes, “No emotions?”

“No emotions.”

“It’s just about sex?” 

“It’s just about  _ great _ sex.” 

Her mouth scrunched, as she bit her cheek, “Okay.” 

“Yeah?”

“But, I have another rule to add.”

“Shoot.”

“We both get off every time. Always equal.”

“No arguments here.” 

“Okay. We have a deal.” She held her hand out and Malcolm shook it. Then, she bit her cheek again, her eyes filled with mischief.

“What?” Malcolm asked, intrigued. 

“Any chance you’re up for sealing the deal?”

He smiled and pulled her on top of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm stared at the case board. The contents played a hauntingly familiar tune, one that raised the hairs on the back of his neck, and gave him the mental equivalent of nails on a chalkboard. The images contained eerie similarities: scalpels covered in dried blood, abandoned syringes, crude sketches of human anatomy. Though the methodology and motives were different from The Surgeon, Malcolm could practically feel his father in the room with him.

It had been almost two months since he’d seen Martin. He suspected that the streak, and other notable events of late, were largely responsible for the fact that his tremors had all but completely disappeared. However, as he stared at the information before him, the grave realization began to settle in: he needed to talk to his father.

Dani entered the conference room, a file in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. “Hey,” she greeted, as she sat down at the table. 

He nodded in response, while continuing to examine the images in front of him, “Hey.” 

Two weeks had passed since they made their agreement. While they hadn’t yet capitalized on the deal a second, well technically third, time, Malcolm was pleased with how easily they slipped right back into the same work relationship they’d always had. JT still dropped a jab here and there about their little revenge plot at the party. Dani always rolled her eyes and had a witty reply ready. Malcolm simply laughed; Little did their teammate know.

Gil and JT entered together, the detective sitting across from Dani, and they started their morning briefing. Malcolm turned and listened to his teammates relay any new information. That particular supply was limited. When Gil doled out the assignments for the day, Malcolm chimed in. 

“I think I should pay a visit to Claremont. See if Dr. Whitly has any insight that could help us.” 

Dani looked up in surprise, as did JT and Gil. “Are you sure about that?” she asked, clearly worried. 

The profiler offered her an affiliative smile in gratitude for her concern. “Not exactly. But, if there’s a chance he could offer something I’ve missed, it’s worth it” 

“Bright,” Gil’s single word was an entire conversation. He knew the effect this could and likely would have on him. 

Malcolm brushed off the lieutenant's apprehension, shaking his head, “I’ll be fine.” 

As the team went their separate ways, Dani watched Malcolm exit the office door. She turned to her boss who happened to be doing the same thing. Gil looked over at her and sighed, tilting his head. 

_ This isn’t going to go well, _ she thought, as she headed back to her desk. 

* * *

After lunch, Dani and Gil were in his office. She had been put in charge of the money trail and was sharing her findings. Malcolm strode through the precinct door, passed Gil’s without so much as a second glance, and flung the one to the conference room open. 

“And there it is,” Dani noted. 

Gil leaned out of his door slightly, “Yep.” He paused for a moment checking his watch, “ Find JT. Let’s see what Bright has to say.” 

The lieutenant walked into the conference room cautiously. Malcolm was leaning over the table, flipping through a case file, looking for something specific. 

“Everything okay?” Gil asked, testing the waters. 

Malcolm didn’t respond, a moment later JT and Dani joined them and Gil gestured toward the open seats. As soon as they sat down the profiler found the page he was looking for in the file, grabbed the marker and started writing notes on any available space of the board. When turned to face them, Dani expected him to look happier. Typically this was the place where Bright looked happiest - figuring out the case, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Instead, when he turned he looked frustrated to the point of anger. 

“The killer isn’t performing these experiments because he’s obsessed with inflicting pain. He’s performing them because he’s trying to fix a problem. Someone in his life is dying, or already has, and he’s trying to figure out the solution. He’s going to have a friend, a lover, a family member, someone who was recently diagnosed or recently died from a terminal illness.” 

The team stared at him for a moment. Gil spoke first, “That drastically narrows our pool of suspects.” The profiler nodded without looking at him. “JT, bring Evans and Bakosh up to speed. Get them on this as well.”

Dani eyed Malcolm covertly, as she opened a case file. He had turned his back to the table under the pretense of focusing on the case board. His right hand trembled at his side and he squeezed it into a fist. She wasn’t surprised that the visit had taken a toll on him. But, that didn’t make her any less angry about it. 

Gil sat down and grabbed a case file for himself. “We’re good here, Bright. It's going to take us a while to sift through all these files. Go home. Get some rest.” 

Malcolm turned and approached the table, “I’m fine. I can help go through files.” He picked one up and started flipping through the pages. 

“I’m not asking, kid. There’s a good chance we’re going to be questioning people tomorrow. I need you fresh. Take the rest of the day. Get your head clear.” 

Malcolm opened his mouth to protest, but the look in Gil’s eyes stopped him. He dropped his gaze, turned, and left, shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Again, Dani watched him leave. Before returning her focus to her file. She waited ten minutes before she pulled her phone, pretending to check emails, and texted him. 

**You okay?**

When he didn’t respond immediately, she laid the phone down on the table and went back to scouring the files in front of her. Despite the fact that it never buzzed, Dani tapped the screen frequently, as if the message may have appeared without the notification. 

“Go,” Gil’s voice surprised her. 

“What?”

“He needs to talk about it. See if he’ll talk to you.” 

Dani looked at the stacks of files on the table, then back at her boss, “You sure?” 

“Feel free to take some with you,” he suggested with a smile. She grabbed a stack, as he leisurely waved goodbye, “See you in the morning.” 

* * *

As soon as she exited the precinct, Dani texted Malcolm again. Still no reply. So, she stopped by his apartment. After copious amounts of buzzing, she decided that he either wasn’t there, or was now so annoyed that he wouldn’t speak to her anyway. There was nothing left to do but go home. 

When she arrived, Dani laid the files on her coffee table and went straight to the kitchen to preheat the oven. As it warmed up, she plopped down on the couch and grabbed a file to peruse. Two eliminated suspects later, her phone vibrated on the couch beside her. 

**So… we never discussed the logistics of how this works. Does a formal request need to be submitted? Is there some type of bat signal?**

Dani laughed, shaking her head as she replied.

**Yes that’s what I need in my life, more paperwork. Although a bat signal would be pretty awesome. Hmm…How about a question mark?**

**That’s it?**

**I mean do we need more than that? I feel like the intention behind it doesn’t need further explanation.**

**Touché**

She grinned as she got up and put the food in the oven. Less than a minute later, another text came. 

**?**

**Lol. I assumed. My place?**

She opened her cabinet to get a glass. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _

Dani whipped around, surprised. She ran her tongue across her teeth and rolled her eyes, while grinning from ear to ear. Sure enough, when she opened the door, Malcolm was there, waiting patiently. He was staring at the hallway carpet, and looked up at her sheepishly. 

“Someone in your building let me in.” 

She shook her head and stood aside for him to enter. 

It was the first time Malcolm had ever been inside her apartment. He immediately examined every part of the room he could see, “Nice place.” 

“Yeah. I mean it’s not a swanky two-floor apartment on Lafayette. But, it’s home.”

He raised his eyebrows approvingly, “It could use a bird.” 

Dani couldn’t help herself, she naturally gravitated toward him, like her body already knew what was coming. “You and Sunshine have a falling out?” 

He took a step toward her, feigning shock, “How dare you,” and pulled off his tie, tossing it on the chair. Then, he undid the top button of his shirt, “She is my most trusted companion.” 

Dani raised her eyebrows accusingly.

Malcolm quickly amended his previous statement, “ _ One of _ my most trusted companions.” 

She closed the distance between them and his hands found her waist. “I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to downplay the depth of your relationship with your parakeet” 

“Don’t let it happen again,” he scolded, a crooked smile creeping across one side of his face. 

The atmosphere in the room instantly shifted. The smile fell from his mouth as quickly as it appeared, when Dani inched even closer. His hands slid from her waist to her lower back and she tilted her chin up just enough to graze his lips. He leaned forward in an attempt to connect them, but she pulled back at the last second, playfully. Malcolm didn’t smile, instead he eyed her hungrily, and grabbed her neck. When she couldn’t retreat, he pulled her lips to his. 

The charge instantly returned; anywhere they touched it heated and spread outward, eventually settling in his groin. Her arms ran up his back, under his suit jacket, caressing the lean muscle beneath his shirt. He released Dani just long enough to shake the jacket off his arms, before wrapping them around her. She turned his back to the couch and pushed enough for Malcolm’s knees to bend. He fell into a seated position and she straddled his lap. 

His fingers slipped under her shirt, caressing her back and pulling her closer to him. When he did, Dani shifted forward, grinding against him. Malcolm sighed into her mouth and she did it again, equally enjoying the pressure. He found the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, immediately planting kisses on any skin he could reach. He started with her shoulders, and gradually worked his way down her chest. As he did, she unbuttoned his shirt. The cufflinks prevented his hands from escaping. So, she carefully removed one, while taking his index finger into her mouth and pulling it out seductively slow. Malcolm’s mouth popped open almost as wide as his eyes and she did the same with the other hand. 

As soon as she finished and his arms were free, Malcolm pushed Dani off of him so he could remove their bottoms. She tossed her bra aside, as he did. When she straddled him again, he was throbbing almost painfully, aching to feel her around him again. They held eye contact while she lowered herself onto him, biting her lip in the process. Malcolm resisted the urge to push upward, allowing her to control the pace for the time being. Again, he watched her body as she moved on him. It was becoming an addiction. Everything about her form was erotic, sensual, exhilarating. Dani rocked her hips, moving up and down at a torturous yet provocative speed. 

“God, you feel so good, Dani.” Malcolm’s head fell back against the top of the couch, as he praised her. 

“Yeah?”

He lifted it up again, his hooded eyes meeting hers, “Yes.” 

Dani leaned forward, continuing her movements. Her tongue slid up his neck and stopped at his ear. She whispered, “Just ‘good’?” And proceeded to ride him in earnest, pulling almost completely off of him before sliding back down. 

Again Malcolm’s head fell back against the couch, reveling in the reward of Dani’s newfound determination. His right hand slid down from her waist, over her stomach, until his thumb found its place between her legs. He circled it rapidly, pleasuring her as she did the same to him. She tightened around him in response. 

“Bright,” Dani moaned his name. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever heard. 

“Say it again,” he demanded, desperate to hear the carnal sound again. 

Her hands dug into his shoulders for support, as she arched her torso and let her head fall back slightly, “Bright.”

Malcolm growled lewdly at her compliance and thrusted upward, adding force to her movements, while continuing his focus on her center. Dani’s breaths quickened, and she sped up her pace atop him. Her moans increased, accented with whispered yeses, until she finally came. Malcolm held her waist, continuing to piston into her, while her orgasm pulsated around him, begging for his own to follow. Dani, leaned forward, pleasure-drunk, and kissed his neck, as he quickened his thrusts. Finally, his climax hit and he buried himself completely inside her, whispering her name. 

Malcolm wrapped his arms around Dani, as she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for some time, catching their breath. After a few minutes, she leaned back to look at him. 

“Give me a second,” she smiled, getting off of him and heading toward the bathroom to clean up. He laughed when she grabbed a kitchen towel and hurled it at him, so he could do the same.

Malcolm redressed himself while Dani freshened up. When she returned, Dani was all smiles, as she detoured into the kitchen. 

“You hungry?” she asked, checking the food in the oven. “You’re welcome to stay. If you want.” 

“You cook?” he asked, mischievously.

Dani’s hand went to her hip, “Yes, Bright. I can cook.” 

Malcolm grinned, “What’s for dinner?” 

She bit the side of her cheek, “A Stouffer’s lasagna.” 

The profiler tried to stifle the laugh that threatened. Resistance was futile. It burst out anyway. 

Even Dani couldn’t keep from laughing. She pointed at him accusatorially, “I  _ can  _ cook though.”

He held his hands up in defense, “I didn’t say a word.” 

“Oh, you were thinking it.” She chuckled under her breath. “Want something to drink?” 

“Water would be great.” 

She poured him a glass from a pitcher in the fridge and sat it in front of him. “Salad?” 

“Sure.” 

Malcolm leaned against the counter and watched Dani as she cut lettuce, cucumbers, and tomatoes. One of his favorite things about her was that she didn’t feel an incessant need to fill the silence. If she spoke, it had value. Otherwise, they were comfortable enough with each other to just be. He was incredibly grateful that their new arrangement hadn’t changed that. 

Once she had tossed the salad with a little dressing, Dani took the lasagna out of the oven. Only when they both had plates and were seated on the couch did she restart the conversation. 

“So, things didn’t go well at Claremont I take it?”

Malcolm stopped chewing, and looked up at her. He thought about casually blowing off the topic, but something in him actually wanted to discuss this with her. “Shocking, right?” He swallowed the bite and continued, “He was trying to withhold information, until I agreed to regular visits. That’s his usual tactic. I know his game, what he does. I’m prepared for it every time. I don’t get played by Martin Whitly. That being said, it’s exhausting as hell dancing the dance to get the info I need. He’s the most frustrating human on the planet.”

Dani grinned.

Malcolm couldn’t help but copy the contagious gesture, “What?” 

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about apples… and trees.” 

“Ouch.” 

She nudged him with her shoulder in jest, as he took another bite. She rarely saw him eat; it somehow brought her comfort to see the action in person.

“Please tell me I’m not  _ that  _ frustrating. At least give me that much.”

Dani took a drink from her glass, “Well I’ve got very little personal experience with your father, so I can’t speak to that. But, you are pretty skilled at doing things that both annoy and scare the shit out of me.”

He turned his body toward her, “Such as?” 

“You really need an example?” 

He squinted at her playfully, “Humor me.” 

“Okay. I believe I knew you for two, maybe three, days before I watched you put a syringe full of deadly chemicals to your arm and attempt to sacrifice yourself for a victim.” 

“And you,” Malcolm’s reply was barely audible. 

Dani tilted her head, affectionately scolding him, “My argument still stands.” 

“Okay, so one time,” his response was clearly a joke. 

She went with it, “Oh just the one? How about the fact that you go rogue constantly and the rest of us have to play catch up. That’s amazingly frustrating. And terrifying considering the lack of concern you have for your own mortality.”

He looked up at her. The expression on his face was still half joking, but the other half was genuinely surprised. “You worry about me?” 

“Yes! Anyone with a brain worries about you, Bright.” 

Malcolm looked both contrite, and deeply touched. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

Dani saw his face, and felt the need to further explain herself, “It’s just. I don’t have a lot of friends, you know. It’s my own fault. I just don’t know how to open up to people. But, the ones I do have- the team, you- they mean everything to me.” She looked at him out of the side of her eye, slightly embarrassed at her confession. “If you breathe a word of this to Gil or JT I’ll kill you myself,” she warned.

Malcolm huffed a laugh. Then, he lowered his head, smiled, and took another bite of his lasagna. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your prompt, Keri 😏  
> Also... smut ahead. Like SMUT. All the smut. Smuttville, Smutsylvania.

**THREE WEEKS AFTER THE AGREEMENT**

Malcolm sat across from Dani in the conference room, Gil and JT manning the other sides of the table. They’d been combing over files the entire morning, one of them exiting the room at various times to grab a coffee or simply walk around for a minute. Every so often, someone would speak up, note a specific detail from the photographs, or write something on the case board. Malcolm knew in his gut these murders were connected. His profiler radar was screaming at him, but he couldn’t seem to find the missing link. 

He stood, removed his jacket, and laid it around the back of his chair, before leaning on it to contemplate. His eyes roamed to Dani as she flipped through the pages of her file. The sound of his name exiting her lips in a pleasured moan flooded his ears. 

_ “Bright.”  _

_ “Say it again.”  _

“Bright?” Gil’s voice pulled him from the memory, “You okay?”

Malcolm looked up at his mentor confused, then realized his error and tried to play it off, “Yeah. I was just thinking.” He straightened up and tugged the bottom of his vest down, before walking over to the board. 

Dani watched Bright as he stared at the evidence on the board. She was accustomed to the well-tailored designer suits he wore; that wasn’t new. But, him in a vest, was a far rarer sight. Truth be told that particular article of clothing on a man was a weakness of hers, not that she’d ever admit to it aloud. There was something about the way it broadened a guy’s shoulders, how it angled the torso, that just set her off. And Bright was rocking that vest. She squirmed slightly in her chair, heat rushing toward her center. 

She stood, stretched a bit to sell everything, then announced to the room, “I need to move a little.” 

Gil nodded without looking up at her. Dani grabbed her phone and exited the room, already mid text. 

**?**

Malcolm’s reply was almost instant. 

**Here?**

Dani bit her lip and grinned. 

**You’ve never thought about it?**

**Where?**

**Interrogation 3- viewing room**

**Okay.**

She only beat him there by a minute or two. And had almost talked herself out of it, until he walked through the door, sans jacket. As soon as it closed behind him, she flicked the lock and their lips crashed into each other. Malcolm turned Dani and pushed her to the wall. His hands held her wrists next to her head, as he pressed against her, covering her neck with kisses. 

“We don’t have much time,” Dani reminded him and his hands released her wrists, going straight to her belt. Hers did the same, stopping only for a moment, when Malcolm’s slid into her pants and found her pleasure point. They’d only been together a few times, but Bright had already learned how to work her body like he owned it. He was a master at hitting all the right places at the perfect speed. By the time she got his pants undone, she was practically begging him for release. 

“Turn around,” he ordered. Dani obeyed immediately, bending slightly and placing both hands on the one-way glass in front of her. Malcolm pulled her jeans down in one swift motion. Then, stood behind her, taking in the view before him. He waited before pushing forward. Instead, he kept himself agonizingly positioned, just barely touching her entrance, opting to build her back up to the point of frenzy first. Thankfully that did not take long, his fingers worked their magic and soon Dani was desperately pleading with him. 

“What do you want me to do?” He twitched his hips just barely as he asked her, teasing. His fingers never stopped toying with her.

Her body was jerking involuntarily. Malcolm knew she was very close. 

“What do you want me to do, Dani?” 

She growled in frustration, “Fuck me.”

At that, he happily obliged, filling her completely in one quick push. She whimpered, trying to keep herself as muted as possible. His fingers were driving her crazy; her climax kept building, higher and higher and she begged him to keep going. 

“Harder,” she whispered. 

Malcolm looked at the door. “People will hear,” he warned, not exactly refusing. 

“Fuck. Me. Harder.” Dani demanded between thrusts. Without another thought, Malcolm turned up the intensity, rutting into her forcefully. If anyone entered the interrogation hallway, there would be no mistaking what was taking place in this room. But, neither of them cared. As he thrust into her, Malcolm’s free hand slipped under her shirt and beneath Dani’s bra. He pinched and twisted her nipple just enough to be the perfect kind of painful and repeated the gesture multiple times. The added stimulation finally pushed Dani over the edge and she squeezed his cock, as she came around him. His hands slid to her hips, and gripped them tightly, while she came down. Malcolm watched her ass, as he continued to pound into her. Dani moaned each time he entered her. When he felt the tingle start to spread, he sped up, thrusting even harder. 

“Fuck, Dani,” he gasped, before he pulled her toward him, thrusting one more time. His cock twitched his release, pump after pump, and he slowly moved, finishing himself completely. As he did, Dani cooed softly and rested her head on the back of her hand. 

“Why is that so hot?” she asked, accidentally verbalizing her thoughts. In her defense, it was difficult to compose herself when he was still inside her. 

Malcolm gingerly removed himself, grinned, and pulled up his pants. “Have I discovered a kink?” he chuckled, only half joking. 

“Not really,” she corrected, redressing herself as well. “I mean, I guess I was indifferent about it. But with you... for whatever reason... it’s fucking hot.” 

Malcolm bit his cheek to prevent the smile that threatened to consume his entire face. Dani’s eyes were downcast, too embarrassed to look at him after her confession. He cleared his throat nervously “I’ll keep that in mind,” and checked his appearance in the reflection of the window behind her. Dani huffed a laugh. Malcolm unblocked the door, peeking out to make sure they were clear. Before he left, he turned and stared at her. Dani looked up at him from straightening her blouse. 

“What?” 

He shook his head, “Nothing. Hallway’s clear.” 

“Okay. You go straight back. I’ll take the long way.” 

Malcolm nodded, taking one last look at her, before exiting the room. 

* * *

**FIVE WEEKS AFTER THE AGREEMENT**

“This is a colossal waste of time.” 

Dani’s neck went limp, flopping her mass of curls against the headrest behind her. Malcolm smiled. His partner didn't have an abundance of flaws, but impatience was definitely one of them. 

“Police work is--”

Her glare stopped him before he finished the mantra. He held his hands up in surrender and they sat quietly, watching the bakery across the street intently. Traffic never completely disappeared in the city, but at 3:40 in the morning it was far more scarce. Dani sipped her coffee. 

“You can’t tell me he’s still here. That place sells nothing but sugar, and no one’s brought outside food in. If he’s really been in there for 36 hours, then he’s in a diabetic coma about to die.”

Malcolm stifled a laugh, and raised his eyebrows at her. 

“What?” she asked, clearly aggravated.

“Are we a little cranky this evening?” he jested. 

Dani rolled her eyes, “Don’t you mean this morning? How long have we been sitting here?” 

Malcolm checked his watch, “Almost 17 hours.” 

She groaned and he laughed openly at her. 

“Do not laugh at me.” 

The threat only made him laugh more. He was more than accustomed to a little sleep deprivation. Dani, obviously, wasn’t.

“I’m serious, Bright. I’m exhausted, I’m starving--”

“Don’t forget grumpy,” he added. 

Her only response was to turn her head slowly and again glare at him. Malcolm attempted to glare back, but he couldn’t muster the serious face while still laughing at her, so he squinted his eyes instead. 

“Oh come on, Dani this is not  _ that _ bad.”

She raised one eyebrow and his laughter came to a halt. When she turned her head again to watch the building, he studied her for a moment. Her neck and shoulders were tense and she was holding stress between her furrowed brows. The smile that lit up any room she was in, was nowhere to be found. Malcolm suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to fix it, to make her feel better. He racked his brain for a solution. Then, it hit him. 

Malcolm’s arm slowly moved to the rest between them. His hand caressed the inside of her thigh and Dani jumped. 

“What are--” her sentence cut off when his hand got to her center and rubbed against the denim in a most enjoyable way. Her eyes met his and neither looked away, as he unbuttoned her pants and slid beneath the silk fabric behind them. Malcolm’s fingers went to work, circling and rubbing her expertly. Dani leaned her head back again, still staring into his eyes. Malcolm watched her eyes darken while her body reacted to him. He relished in the heavy breaths and whimpers that escaped her. The fabric of his pants got continuously tighter with each new sound she made. He knew exactly where to touch, how fast to move his fingers, to give her the most pleasure possible. Her body was a book he’d already read cover to cover, one he intended to continue studying for as long as she allowed it. 

Dani continued to squirm in her seat, closing her eyes periodically in bliss. Malcolm slid his hand further down, and slipped two fingers inside her. She sighed, and arched her back, while he curled them just right hitting the bundle of nerves within her. Malcolm’s cock throbbed, aching to be the thing inside her at this moment. His thumb continued where his fingers had left off and he found the perfect rhythm, circling her quickly, while his fingers slipped in and out of her. 

“Oh god, yes,” she whispered, her hands gripping the car, as her hips bucked. She was close. Malcolm thought he might actually finish himself just by watching her. 

Then, Dani’s phone vibrated in the cupholder. 

“Ignore it,” he ordered, continuing his movements. Her breath sped up and she continued to grind against his hand. When his phone rang he warned her, “I’m not stopping,” and held a finger to his lips before answering. “Hey, Gil. What’s up?” 

Dani’s eyes widened in shock, and Malcolm deliberately increased the speed of his digits, never taking his eyes off of her. It took everything she had not to cry out. 

“No, nothing.” 

Dani’s breath sputtered when she felt the start of her climax. 

“Yeah. I honestly don’t think he’s here.” 

She bit her own hand to keep from moaning, as the waves of pleasure washed over her one after another. Malcolm watched her intently, practically bursting through the zipper of his pants. He stayed inside her, reveling in the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“Okay. See you then.” 

Only after he ended the call, did he remove his hand from Dani’s pants, grinning mischievously at her, as he wiped off with a napkin he found in the precinct’s car. 

“You’re an ass,” she couldn’t help but smile as she scolded him, zipping her pants back up. 

“I’m sorry. Did I  _ not _ just give you a phenomenal orgasm? Because based on those sounds--”

“Shut up,” she demanded, biting her lip. “What did boss want?” 

“We’ve been freed,” Malcolm informed her. ”And he even gave us an extra hour of sleep.” 

“Oooo,” she checked her watch, “four whole hours. Nice.” 

Malcolm buckled his seat belt, but Dani didn’t move. 

“What?” He was genuinely confused. 

Dani’s eyes very deliberately drifted to the obvious bulge in his pants. He followed her eye line and laughed. 

“Sleep is more important.” When she didn’t move he reassured her, “Seriously, it’s not a big deal.” 

Convinced that he was telling the truth, Dani put the car in gear, and pulled out of the parking space. 

Once the door to his apartment was closed, Malcolm went straight to his bed and flopped across the side of it. He lay there face down for a few moments, truly exhausted and painfully sexually frustrated. He sat up and kicked his shoes off, each one landing with a thud on the hardwood. Then, he took off his jacket, vest and tie, undoing the top button of his shirt when he finished. That was all he had the energy for. Again he fell onto the bed, this time on one of the pillows. He drifted into the purgatory between sleep and wakefulness, flashes of Dani dancing beneath his eyelids. The images weren’t sexual this time, though. Merely random moments, a smirk here, a snarky remark there, a smile that she tried to fight, but couldn’t keep hidden. 

That was the last thing he remembered, before he fell into a much-needed sleep. 

The next morning, Malcolm walked to the precinct, as peppy as was typical when he worked a case. Four hours of sleep was pretty average for him, and he felt surprisingly well-rested. A few steps into the building, Dani appeared from around a corner. 

“Perfect. Gil wants me to grab some older files that haven’t been scanned into the system yet. I could use some help.” 

“Sure.” 

They took the stairs down one flight to the records room. Dani scanned her way in and walked, past an abandoned desk, with purpose down two rows before turning. Malcolm followed her all the way to the end, as she scoured the numbers on some boxes near the bottom. She reached to pull herself up using one of the shelves, or so Malcolm assumed. Instead her hand found his crotch, and very deliberately rubbed the front of his pants. He instinctively backed up at the contact, but Dani, now standing, followed until he hit the shelves behind him. As soon as his retreat was blocked, she fell to her knees, undoing his belt and pants. 

“Dani?” His eyes flew in the direction of the door. 

In response, she simply put her finger to her lips, mimicking his gesture from the car. Malcolm hardened immediately, still frustrated from the lack of release a few hours earlier. Dani wrapped her hand around his cock and looked up at him, her eyes were pure seduction. He twitched in her hand as she stroked him. Without warning she ran her tongue from the base to the tip. He sighed in response, watching her every move with intensity. Then, she slowly slid her lips over the tip and teased him for a moment, before taking him into her mouth entirely. 

Malcolm couldn’t contain the moan that accompanied the action. Her lips stroked him enthusiastically and her tongue- it ran the length of his cock each time she moved on him. Of course she was amazing at this, too. Dani brought her hand back up, jerking him in unison with her mouth. He could feel himself pulsing every so often, prepping for what was to come. She looked up at him while continuing her movements. The “come hither” stare was practically bragging. She knew exactly how good she was at this, she knew he was putty in her hands in this moment, and it was sexy as hell. As his release threatened, there was only one place he wanted to be when the euphoria hit him. 

“Stand up.” 

Dani did so immediately, fearful, at first, that someone had entered without her knowledge. Instead Malcolm undid her pants and lowered them to her ankles. He swiftly removed one of her boots, and pulled just the one leg of her jeans off. Then, he lifted her up, carried her to the wall at the end of the row, and pinned her against it. Dani wrapped her legs around him and Malcolm thrust into her. Everything she did before had been incredible, but nothing compared to the feeling of being inside her. The way she gripped him, her warmth, her arousal, it was ecstasy. He buried his face in her neck, reveling in her scent and the speed of her pulse against his cheek. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to build, she had practically drained him from her knees. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he panted into her ear. 

“Fill me,” she answered, huskily. 

Immediately his cock obeyed, the pent up frustration finally releasing itself in full. He thrust a few final times, still holding her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her neck before carefully setting her down. 

He stood there for a moment, suddenly nervous to look her in the eyes. Then, Malcolm stepped aside, so she could dress. From the corner of his eyes, he watched her tie her boot, while he tucked his shirt into his pants, “So, what records do we need again?” 

Dani grinned up at him, “We don’t.” When Malcolm tilted his head in confusion she continued, “I owed you.” She dusted off her jeans, “Do I look presentable?”

Her skin was slightly flushed. It gave her already perfect complexion a glow that rivaled that of an angel. She was gorgeous. 

“Very presentable,” he answered, underwhelmingly. 

“You ready?” she asked, fluffing her curls with her hands. 

Malcolm checked his belt and zipper, “Yeah. But you go ahead. I’ll think of an excuse for why I’m late.” 

Dani nodded and left the records room. When the door closed behind her, he leaned against the desk next to it and ran his hands through his hair. 

_ No feelings. That’s the rule. No. Feelings. _

_ How’s that going for you?  _ His psyche mocked. 

Malcolm shoved himself off of the desk and exited the room.  __

* * *

**EIGHT WEEKS AFTER THE AGREEMENT**

It had been nine days since Malcolm had last been in the precinct. Not a necessarily long stretch by any means and not every murder required a profiler, after all. But, it wasn’t the cases he was missing. Therein lay the root of his problem. Try as he might, he couldn’t get Dani out of his head. It was no longer about the sex, which was still, hands down, the best he’d ever had. It was about her. Everything he did, thought, breathed, was about her. 

He told himself numerous times to end it, to take the exit clause, before things got any worse. But how could he? She was a drug; he was addicted. Letting her go was no longer within his physical capabilities. Each time they were together, every time she whispered his name, was pure bliss. When she left, the light in the room, the warmth, left with her.

In the three weeks since the realization hit him in the records room, Dani had naturally hit a needy spree. She’d requested six meetups in that short span. Six times, in twenty one days, they had been together. And like an addict, the more he got, the more he desperately craved. Again, it wasn’t just the sex, though. He missed talking to her, learning those seemingly unimportant little details that he committed to memory immediately. 

As though she could hear his thoughts from afar, Dani texted him. 

**???????????**

Malcolm laughed. 

**Rough day?**

**You have NO idea!**

**Here?**

**Perfect. Be there in 15.**

The sweats he wore, though comfortable, did little to hide his excitement at her impending visit. Not that it mattered, it was sort of the idea. Although he’d definitely become conditioned to near instant arousal at the sight of her name on his phone. He leaned on the counter for a moment. She was clearly in need of stress relief. And he knew exactly what to do. 

When Dani reached the apartment door it was cracked open, as per usual. When she entered, Malcolm stood politely in the center of the room between the counter and the staircase. 

“Coat?” he asked and Dani shrugged it off her shoulders, eyeing him speculatively. He hung it on the hooks by the door, and walked her to the bed, “Sit.” She did, and he proceeded to unlace her boots, and remove her socks. After he set them aside, Malcolm stood, and extended his hands to her. Dani took them, and he led her to the bathroom and opened the door. 

A delightfully calming scent filled the air from a diffuser in the corner and soothing music played softly, from somewhere she couldn’t entirely pinpoint. Malcolm’s bathroom had been transformed into a makeshift spa. And the biggest surprise was the whirlpool tub that was humming, as the jets bubbled. 

Dani looked at him in shock. “Um, when did that happen?” she asked, pointing at the tub. 

“This week,” he informed. “You were right, it’s well worth the investment.” 

She stared agape at him. 

“You sounded stressed, I thought this might help.” 

“That’s really sweet.” 

“Towels are here,” he pointed at a hook between the tub and the shower, “take all the time you need.” 

He turned to exit and Dani grabbed his arm, “Thank you.” 

He smiled, “You’re welcome,” and he left her to enjoy her soak. 

Fifteen minutes later, Malcolm’s phone buzzed. 

**It seems to me that this tub could definitely fit two people comfortably.**

He grinned. 

**Is that an invitation?**

**It’s a requirement.**

He opened the bathroom door to find Dani laying back, her head on the pillow. She’d pulled her hair up, and was noticeably more relaxed than when she arrived. Without opening her eyes, she simply curled her finger, directing him to come here. Malcolm pulled his shirt over his head, and removed his bottoms next to the tub. Dani scooted forward, so that he could sit behind her. He expected her to face him. Instead she slid between his legs and lay back against his chest. Her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder and without thinking, Malcolm tilted his, to rest touching hers. 

Dani rested her hands on his thighs, practically melting into him. In an impressive feat of will power, he kept his arms propped on the sides of the tub, unsure of what she would consider allowable in this new situation. The water was soothing, the heat, the jets, instantly pulled the tension from his body. They sat there for well over a half an hour. In fact, Malcolm was sure Dani had dozed off, until she shifted her position. When she did her entire torso moved against him. There was nothing he could do; the contact had been made. 

Malcolm felt himself stiffen between them. He was sure she did too. His suspicions were confirmed when she again shifted, deliberately pressing against him harder. 

“I’m trying to be good here,” he admitted. 

Dani laughed, “Yeah, with that thing, poking my spine?” 

“I’m not denying it exists. I’m just saying I was trying to ignore it.” 

She pushed backward again, this time rubbing her ass against his now fully hardened erection. “And this isn’t helping?” She continued the motion a few more times, until Malcolm snapped. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her chest with his own. Kissing her neck, as she tried to wriggle free. Dani was genuinely shocked at his strength. He held her wrists in one hand, using the other to caress and tease her breast. His tongue caught the water droplets that slid down her neck, while he rolled her nipple playfully between his thumb and index finger. 

Again, Dani tried to get free, although he suspected it was more for show than sincerity at this point. He tightened his arm around her and slid his free hand under the water and down her stomach, until he finally came to rest between her legs. He continued south, intentionally missing any contact with her clit, changing up his usual order. Instead he pushed a finger inside her, going as deep as he could, wiggling and curling it as he entered and exited. Then, he added a second, keeping the same pattern of movement. Dani moaned, begging him to continue. At that, his thumb joined, finally giving her the attention she was begging for. 

“Yes,” she sighed into his ear, her praise spurring him on. “God, I love your hands on me.” 

Malcolm subconsciously licked his lips in response to her compliment. He pressed himself against her back. “I want to make you feel good, Dani.” His thumb sped up and she gasped, “What do you want right now?” 

She moaned, “I want you inside me. I want to feel you cum when I do.” 

His cock throbbed between them at her admission. Dani raised up just enough for him to shift beneath her, and she lowered herself slowly, still facing away from him. Once she had completely engulfed him, Malcolm wasted no time returning his fingers to her. For a moment she didn’t move, but tensed around him frequently, as he teased her clit. 

“Do you have any idea how much better that feels when you’re inside me?” 

He kissed her shoulder blade, and thrust upward, “I really do.” 

She braced herself, grabbing the sides of the tub, and snaked her hips forward and backward like a belly dancer. Again, Malcolm got lost watching her body pleasure his. Water and sweat dripped down her back in tiny paths, caressing her curves. Dani continued to ride him like both of their lives depended on it. Nothing in the world could compare to this feeling. He refocused his efforts on her, worried he might finish before she did. When he changed the speed of his fingers, she froze for just a second. 

“Oh, like that.” When she restarted her movements, they were far more forceful, for both their benefits. 

“Shit, Dani.” 

“That feel good?” her voice was dripping with arousal.

“That feels fucking amazing.” He met her motions with his own thrusts. Desperately trying to touch parts of her that no other man had ever reached. It was animalistic, his need to be the best she’d ever had, the man who brought her the most pleasure. So was his near-uncontrollable desire to finish inside her. Yes, part of it was absolutely about the pleasure. But there was another part of it, a far more primal portion, that was about claiming his mate, marking Dani as his, that craved that moment each time. It felt real, even if only for a short time.

He felt her tighten around him multiple times. And she slowed, unable to focus on the both of them at the same time. Malcolm pulled her back against his chest and continued to pleasure her, as he thrust upward with vigor. 

“Yes. Take me,” Dani begged, unaware of how that particular wording would affect him. 

The primal side of him took over, the only thing that mattered was hearing her cry out in pleasure. “You want me to take you?” The question was an erotic threat. Dani started to shake, her own climax torturously close.

“Fuck,” her toes curled as she felt the start of it, “Yes, Bright. I’m yours.” 

She had no idea what that phrase would do to him. He pistoned into her as hard as the water around them would allow. And she gasped as her climax took over. The feeling of her finishing around him paired with that phrase, pushed him over the edge. Malcolm wrapped both of his arms around her tightly, pushed as deep into her as he could, and whispered, “your mine,” into her ear as he came. 

Dani lay unmoving against him, completely exhausted. Malcolm was in no hurry either. He tried to catch his breath, his arms still wrapped around her and slowly caressed her waist with his fingers. 

After a few minutes, Dani finally spoke. 

“Damn.” 

He laughed and agreed, kissing the side of her head before she lifted herself off of him. She turned and faced him for the first time since he got in the tub. Malcolm silently studied every part of her, trying desperately to commit each detail of this moment to memory. 

Once again the self-preservatory voice in his head warned him,  _ Back out now. It’s only going to get worse.  _

Dani furrowed her eyebrows at him, “Everything okay” 

He nodded at her.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” 

It was only partially a lie. 

After they toweled off, and redressed, Malcolm walked Dani to the door and held it open. 

She turned to him before she exited, “Thank you. For the bath, before… That was really thoughtful of you.” 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled. 

Dani did the same and left, pulling out her phone on the way down the stairs.

Malcolm shut the door behind her, staring at it as though she were still in front of him. He reversed until he hit the steps, and slowly seated himself on them, lowering his head into his hands. A pained sigh exited him.

“Fuck,” he whispered, slowly lifting his head; the crystal blue of his eyes was muted and grey. 

_ Malcolm Bright,  _ he chided himself,  _ you are a fool.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**NINE WEEKS AFTER THE AGREEMENT**

Gil knocked on the door of the suspect’s apartment. The rest of the team waited behind him; Dani and JT’s hands rested on their weapons and Malcolm stood behind them. Gil knocked again. 

“NYPD.” 

The door opened, the young boy behind it couldn’t have been more than six years old. 

“James! What are you doing?” An elderly woman, laying on the couch scolded the boy for opening the door for the police. The sound of hurried footsteps echoed up the hall. At that, the team rushed through the door, Gil in the lead. He led them down the hall, Malcolm following a short distance behind. JT broke off to check the first door on the right. Gil motioned for Dani to check the door on the left, as he continued forward. Malcolm watched her open the door, a bathroom from what little he could see. Her body jerked before he heard the shot. Dani fell backwards into the hallway. 

“DANI!” Malcolm’s heart stopped, as he watched her land in what felt like slow motion. The suspect jumped over her and sprinted toward the front door. He rushed to Dani, dropping to his knees beside her. In the back of his mind, Malcolm registered the commotion of JT taking down the suspect. But that didn’t matter. 

Dani’s eyes were open and she gasped a deep breath. 

“Dani?” 

She looked at him in shock, as he frantically scanned her for a wound. All the air in his lungs left, in a sigh of relief. In the middle of her vest was a small bronze-colored circle. 

Gil yelled from the living room, “Powell?!” 

“She’s okay! It hit her vest!” Malcolm replied. 

Dani continued to take stuttered breaths and he helped her up to a seated position. 

“You’re okay?” he asked, searching her eyes for the truth. 

She nodded, still in shock at what had just happened. 

“You’re okay.” The second time it wasn’t a question. It was an affirmation meant for himself.

Malcolm leaned against the back of the ambulance, as the medics checked Dani. She refused to go to the hospital for a full checkup, in true Dani fashion. So, Gil demanded she get as much of a full checkup as the medics could offer. Once they’d checked her blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing she was cleared. Gil walked over and she stepped down onto the pavement. 

“Take tomorrow,” he said, his face full of concern.

“I’m fine, Gil--” 

“That wasn’t a request.” 

Malcolm grinned behind her, thankful that she couldn’t argue. 

After the lieutenant left, he watched Dani’s every move, checking for signs of additional injury. She was walking pretty smoothly. There was no escaping the inevitable soreness that would follow, though. 

“You want someone to talk to on the walk home?” He tried his best to make it sound like entertainment, as opposed to assistance. 

“That’s okay,” she declined politely, “but thank you.” 

Malcolm nodded and watched her walk away, until she was out of sight. 

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Malcolm sat on the floor next to the door. His knees were up in front of him and his arms rested across them. Images of Dani flooded his thoughts: the way her head whipped back, the stumble at the impact of the bullet, the sound her body made as it fell to the floor. Malcolm jerked his tie looser around his neck, and undid the top button. For one agonizing minute, he thought he’d lost her. And it was the most crippling pain he had ever felt in his entire life. 

_ And it’s only going to get worse, _ his psyche warned.  _ End it.  _

He’d been sitting on the floor for what felt like hours. Several times he opened his messages to Dani, desperate to check on her, but afraid to push it. If he couldn’t hear her voice, then he just wanted to see her say she was okay. He opened the messages again and was about to start typing, when three dots appeared. Dani was texting him. His pulse quickened, as he waited impatiently. The dots disappeared. No text. Then they reappeared. Still no text. Malcolm grinned, clearly he wasn’t the only one struggling. After a few minutes, one finally popped up. 

**Any chance you’re still awake?**

**Chances are good.**

**Any chance you’d want to come over and keep me company?**

**Chances are high. Everything okay?**

**Yeah. I just kinda don’t want to be alone. Ya know?”**

Malcolm knew exactly what that meant. Once the shock and adrenaline of the situation wore off, and there was no one she had to act tough around, Dani was facing the realization of how easily things could have gone wrong this evening. And she needed him. 

Malcolm stood and dusted himself off. Then he turned and knocked on Dani’s door. 

She opened it, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “How long have you been out here?” 

He checked his watch, “An hour and a half. I followed you home, to make sure you were really okay. Couldn’t bring myself to leave. One of your neighbors held the door for me.” 

Dani smiled, and waved him in. Malcolm took off his jacket, and hung it on the rack by the door. As soon as he turned around, Dani closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. He wrapped one arm around her back; the other cradled her head, and they held each other. Malcolm closed his eyes, thanking every deity he could think of that she was still here. A few times, she sniffed softly, trying to hide the fact that the emotions of the day were getting to her. Eventually she pulled back. 

“Something to drink? Water, Ginger Ale?”

“Water would be great.” 

Dani turned toward the kitchen, wiping her eyes once her back was to him. Malcolm pretended not to notice out of respect, and sat on the couch. She returned with a glass, handed it to him, and sat down on the cushion beside him. After Malcolm took a sip, he sat the glass on the coffee table. 

“How are you feeling?” He needed to hear her say she was okay. 

“A little sore,” she replied, “Honestly right now I think it’s more from the fall. I’m sure that will change once the bruise really sets in.” 

The shot echoed in Malcolm’s head, he slowly closed his eyes, trying to banish the sound. 

Dani grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. 

“Family Feud?” Malcolm asked, judgement dripping off the words. 

“Don’t you dare slander my show!” she pointed at him, as threatening as a fluffy kitten. “I’m obsessed. It’s not healthy. You don’t watch Family Feud?” 

“Dani I live it on a daily basis. Why would I watch it too?” 

She couldn’t help but giggle, “The families don’t feud with themselves. They go against other families.” She quickly explained the rules, shouting potential answers to no one in particular. 

Malcolm laughed at her enthusiasm, until he found himself saying answers under his breath as well. What was happening? Halfway through the episode, Dani leaned into him. Neither of them acknowledged the action, but he raised his arm and she nestled closer, allowing him to rest it around her waist.

Two episodes later Malcolm was fully invested, “I call bullshit. There is absolutely no way they surveyed one hundred men and THAT was the number one answer. Nope. Rigged.” He snagged the remote from Dani’s hand and playfully changed the channel. She feigned offense and practically climbed up him to grab it back, laughing. The sound was infectious. 

Once she finally retrieved it, she remained where she was, practically laying on him. There was a sudden static in the air between them, but Malcolm didn’t move. Every part of him was dying to kiss her, but tonight wasn’t about that- unless she wanted it to be. Dani stared at him for a moment, then grazed his lips lightly. That minuscule action sent a shock through his entire body. When she did it a second time, Malcolm wrapped his arm around her and kissed her fully. It wasn’t necessarily the kind of kiss that led to other things. It was simply his need to touch her, to feel that she was okay. 

When their lips separated, Dani paused for a few seconds, then stood, offering her outstretched hand to him. Malcolm took it, raising off the couch, and following her to her room. A small lamp on the end table lit the room in a dim glow. As soon as they were completely in the room, Dani turned to him and touched her forehead to his. Her hands rested around his neck, as his gripped her waist. Malcolm’s pulse raced. They’d done practically nothing, and he was already out of breath. When she finally kissed him, it took his breath away. 

Malcolm wrapped his arms around her, pulling Dani against him. Their tongues met and she ran her hands up and into his hair. He could taste the Ginger Ale on her tongue, as the kisses somehow deepened even further. Both of them gasped for breath whenever their lips briefly separated, but neither of them stopped. As much as he wanted her, there was something about this moment. Their kisses were slower, deeper. There was no rush, no frantic removal of clothes. They took their time, savoring every second of each other. 

Eventually, Dani’s hands made their way up his chest, to the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged it off when she finished, pulling the t-shirt she wore over her head, afterward. Slowly, she unbuckled his belt, watching him as she did. She tugged at them softly, and they fell to the floor. Malcolm undid her jeans, then he slid his hands sensually around her waist, down her lower back, and under the fabric covering her ass. He pushed them down from the back and stared at her in her lingerie, unashamedly. His eyes roamed every curve of her body, covered and bare. She was perfect: strong yet soft, confident yet endearingly coy. 

Dani stepped toward him. Her hands reached out for his chest and gingerly pushed him backward. He sat on the edge of the bed, and she climbed up and straddled his lap. Malcolm ran his hands up her back and planted kisses along her neck. He gradually made his way down her chest, to the swell of her breasts. Dani closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation of his lips on her. The feel of his hands at the clasp of her bra sent goosebumps down her spine. 

Malcolm removed it, but his eyes never left hers. He flipped Dani over onto her back and planted soft butterfly kisses over her breasts. When he finally took one of her nipples into his mouth, she whimpered at the long-awaited contact. Next, he kissed a trail down the center of her stomach. When he reached the silk material, Malcolm pulled them down her legs painstakingly slow. He removed his own bottoms before kissing his way back up her leg, to her inner thigh. When his tongue found her center, Malcolm watched Dani’s reaction. Her head was back, her arms grabbed at the sheets, and she couldn’t keep from squirming beneath him. 

Her breath hitched, and she moaned almost constantly. Each sound she made went straight to his groin, hardening him to near pain. He continued to suck and flick her with his tongue, until her legs started to shake, and her climax hit forcefully. Dani’s hips bucked as she finished and he kissed his way up her torso again. When he’d worshiped her sufficiently enough for his liking, he slid up her body and between her legs. 

Malcolm propped himself up over her, then, leaned down and kissed her. Gradually, the kiss built, the passion behind it rising to a near boiling point. When it reached its apex, Malcolm pushed into her. The kiss broke and both of them moaned. Dani looked up at him as he moved in and out of her. Her eyes held his in a trance that nothing could break. Malcolm never sped up, but kept the same deliberate thrusts, slowly stoking a fire within each of them. She gripped his back, her fingers digging into the muscle by his spine, and wrapped her legs round him, pulling him deeper. 

Malcolm’s hair dangled in front of him, as he continued to look into Dani’s eyes. With each touch, with each kiss, with every thrust, he silently confessed his feelings for her. Suddenly she grinned, and pushed him backward until he was seated. After she wrapped her legs around him, Dani lowered herself back onto him, keeping the same pace he had started. Her hips slid up and down at the perfect angles, allowing for some outer stimulation as she rubbed against him. Malcolm wrapped his arms around her, desperate to be as close as possible. She leaned into him, touching her forehead to his once more, locking eyes in a way that sent a chill through him. Their breaths turned heavy, then changed to pleasured pants and gasps. He met her movements with his own, and Dani rewarded him with repeated “yeses”. He felt his orgasm start, and hers hit immediately following. 

She broke their eye contact only to embrace him tighter. As her release came, she whispered, “Malcolm,” in his ear. She’d never called him that before. There was something incredibly intimate about her using it. His eyes practically rolled back into his head at the sound and her aftershocks finished him completely. Dani never loosened her grip; her arms and legs engulfed him. He held her in his arms and they sat, joined and utterly spent.

When she pulled back, Dani again looked into his eyes with the same depth she had before. She ran her hands through his hair to get it out of his face and kissed him again, deeply. Afterward she laid back and, in a move that genuinely surprised Malcolm, flipped the covers open in invitation. In all their times together, they’d never  _ actually _ slept together. 

He happily obliged, sliding in next to her. Dani tossed the covers over them, and snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. Malcolm couldn’t suppress the smile that spread across his face, and he held her close, while she draped a leg over his. She took a long deep breath, and released it, cooing in comfort as she did. He kissed the top of her head. 

_ That was… _

_ Not fucking,  _ his psyche admitted in reply. 

That much was undeniable. It was, without question, the greatest moment of his entire life.

His eyes drifted down to the curls that splayed across his chest and he wondered if she felt it too. 

* * *

The next morning, the sunrise through her window woke Dani. She opened her eyes, and felt Malcolms chest rise and fall under her cheek. The events of the night before flashed behind her lids in rapid succession. She and Malcolm had been together plenty of times before, but for some reason, when he undressed her last night, her stomach did nervous flips. When his hands ran across her body, goosebumps followed, as though he’d never touched her before. The intensity in his eyes as he moved connected them on a deeper level than she’d ever felt before. It somehow heightened her desire, her need for him. She’d never felt more vulnerable, yet trusted someone so completely with every part of her. 

The realization hit Dani so hard, it took her breath. 

When she inhaled in a gasp, Malcolm lurched, thinking of some complication from her close call the night before. “What’s wrong?” He tried to angle his head to see her face, unsuccessfully. 

Dani didn’t reply. Instead she took a deep breath, “Malcolm?”

“Yeah?” 

“I--” she swallowed the lump in her throat, “I want out.” 

Malcolm lay silently beneath her. His heartbeat pounded under her ear. After a short pause, he simply replied, “Okay.” 

Despite the reality of what she’d just said, Dani couldn’t bring herself to move. Eventually Malcolm gently squeezed her, “I should get home.” 

The phrase felt like a permanent goodbye. 

They dressed quickly, never looking at one another and she walked Malcolm to the door. He opened it, but before he could exit she stopped him. 

“Wait. Thank you. For coming last night.” 

Malcolm pressed his lips together in an attempted smile, “You’re welcome,” and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Are you mad at me?” The question felt so childish, but that fit, seeing as how she couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“No.” 

Dani raised her eyes to his. They held the stare for only a few short seconds, before Malcolm turned and left. She shut the door behind him and watched, through the peephole with tears spilling down her face, as he entered the elevator. When the doors closed, Dani slid down her own. The sobs stole her breath, and she gasped between them. Wrapping her arms around herself, Dani leaned against the wall next to her, and broke down. 

* * *

Malcolm woke to multiple wayward curls tickling his face. Dani was asleep in his arms, her breathing slow and rhythmic. His heart warmed at the memory of what had happened. He thought he knew what it meant to make love to a woman. He was wrong. Last night, what they did, was more than he ever imagined. Malcolm could’ve easily gone back to sleep, but he opted instead to stay awake and watch Dani sleep on him. 

After some time, he felt her move a bit, slowly waking up. Then, she gasped and he panicked, “What’s wrong?” His mind flew to a thousand different scenarios: a broken rib they hadn’t noticed, a bruised organ, internal bleeding. She didn’t reply. He was two seconds away from calling an ambulance when she took a breath. 

“Malcolm?”   
_Oh thank god._ “Yeah?” 

“I--” 

For a split second, Malcolm’s life was complete. Dani was about to say “I love you”. He would admit he loved her too. And everything he thought he had ruined was going to right itself in the most magnificent way possible. 

“I want out.” 

The warmth that had spread throughout his body receded in an instant, replaced with a frigid, icy cold. Malcolm’s heart froze, yet somehow continued to pump, the miserable sound echoing in his ears.

_ This can’t be happening.  _

Suddenly, he realized he had a very short window in which to answer without looking suspicious, “Okay.” 

Dani didn’t move after his answer. He focused all his energy on trying to breathe normally, despite the fact that his chest felt like it was caving in. After a few minutes, Malcolm knew his ability to keep himself composed was rapidly diminishing. He took one second to memorize how she felt against him, in hopes that someday it would be a memory that didn’t tear him apart. Then, he gave her a tiny squeeze. 

“I should get home.” 

Dani didn’t respond. Instead the two of them got up and dressed quickly. 

_ Just get to the elevator _ , he told himself. 

He made his way back through the living room, and to the door. Dani touched his arm before he could make a clean getaway. 

“Wait. Thank you. For coming last night.”

Malcolm clinched his teeth, trying to swallow back the bile that threatened. He pressed his lips together into the closest thing to a smile he could muster, “You’re welcome.” In a fit of insanity, or maybe because he knew this would probably be his last chance, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He inhaled deeply,  _ Goodbye _ . Then, he stepped back. 

He hadn’t looked directly at her since they’d woken. He desperately wanted to, but couldn't find the courage. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

_ I’m in love with you.  _

“No.” 

He stole glances at her face, while she deliberately avoided eye contact. Then she looked up for only a second, and caught him. Just as she had mere hours ago, Dani seemed to stare into his soul. Unlike last night, Malcolm couldn’t bear the weight of her stare. The pain in his chest increased ten fold. Malcolm thought for sure his ribs were collapsing. He turned and left, unable to bring himself to say goodbye. 

_ Just get to the elevator, _ he repeated, rushing down the hall. Thankfully it was on Dani’s floor, and opened as soon as he pressed the button. The doors seemed to take an hour to close. When they finally did, Malcolm leaned forward and gasped. His lungs wouldn’t fill; it felt like a fish out of water.

_ Just get to a cab.  _

If he piecemealed each task it almost seemed doable. He stumbled out of the building in a haze, grateful that it wasn’t far from the corner, and hailed a cab rather quickly. Malcolm practically dove into the back seat, “214 Lafayette.” The driver’s reply was muffled white noise.

Somehow he got home, and up the stairs to his apartment. He didn’t even remember getting out of the cab. The steps from his door to the bed were near impossible. His feet bore the weight of the world. He fell onto the bed without removing any clothing and lay staring at the ceiling. Time stopped. Meaning stopped. Nothing mattered. 

Malcolm rolled onto his side, clutching his chest. His sternum felt like it was going to stab him in the heart. He silently prayed that it would. 

* * *

**TWELVE DAYS LATER**

Malcolm slowed his pace as he approached the crime scene. From the second he’d answered Gil’s call, a cloud of dread engulfed him. He knew it would happen. Truth be told he was lucky he’d almost gotten two weeks to prepare. That, in no way, made it any easier though. He hadn’t heard a single thing from Dani since he exited her apartment. The radio silence wasn’t a point of frustration. Honestly it was the only thing that got him through the last twelve days. A detox doesn’t go very well if you keep using.

When he reached the yellow tape, he immediately scanned for Dani. She was crouched by a body, taking notes. Thankfully her back was to him. Gil filled him in on all the details they had so far as they approached. Dani stood, and turned. 

“Oh,” her eyes jumped from Malcolm to Gil and back, “Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

And just like that, the wound he thought had healed, ripped open afresh. He thought he had gotten over the worst, had a handle on it. He was wrong. 

Thankfully the two of them were busy on the scene. Malcolm managed to stay close to Gil, use the case and the clues before him to distract as best they could. JT and Dani beat them back to the precinct. When he and Gil entered the conference room, he deliberately stood behind Dani, so he didn’t have to feign happiness. They went through the usual case chatter, talked over some possible ideas about motive. Dani turned to look at him as he spoke once, but he managed to keep his focus on Gil. After their briefing finished, the team split up with their orders. Malcolm stayed in the conference room, combing over evidence, looking for any details that might fit a particular profile. Dani was at her desk, making calls to potential witnesses. 

With the safety of the wall and a load of distracting work between them, Malcolm occasionally looked up at her from the conference table. He didn’t have a full view of her face, but at least he got her eyes. Every glance was a stab to the chest, but he couldn’t resist the pull. Time passed slowly; the fact that he checked his watch frequently didn’t help. He flipped through one final file and actually found some helpful information. Once he’d written it in his notes, he stood to leave. Dani wasn’t at her desk. Now was the perfect time. He stuck his head in Gil’s office to say bye and rushed out of the precinct as quickly as possible. 

On the way home Malcolm took a few extra turns on his walk, to clear his head. When he got back to his building, the pain in his chest had lessened to a dull but manageable ache. He climbed the stairs to his apartment two at a time and came to an abrupt halt at the top of them. Dani was waiting for him at his door. 

“One of your neighbors held the door for me.” 

Malcolm’s eyes scanned her mannerisms for tells. She couldn’t hold eye contact, and her cuticles were red, where she’d picked them nervously. He unlocked the door, and gestured for her to enter. Dani walked halfway to the kitchen island then stopped, still picking at her fingers. Malcolm hung his coat on the hook, took a deep breath, and turned to face her. 

Again their eyes met and they both froze in place. 

How? How could she still do that?

_ You know how, _ his psyche taunted. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, ten feet apart, gazing into each other’s souls. But he was grateful when Dani cleared her throat and finally spoke.

“I’m sorry I ghosted you.” 

Malcolm continued to stare at her in silence. He didn’t trust himself enough to attempt a reply. 

“I wasn’t sure what to say after… well everything.” She looked down at her hands, “Bright, that night was…” 

_ Perfect _ , he finished internally. 

“the most intense thing I’ve ever experienced. I’ve never connected with someone that way, in like a spiritual way, in addition to the sexual part. It was…” 

_ Life-changing _ . 

“Overwhelming.” She took a breath, “And then we fell asleep together. And it felt…” 

_ Right _ .

Dani didn’t finish that one. Instead she looked up at him again, “I’m scared. I’m scared because every relationship I’ve ever been in has died in a fiery blaze. And I can’t risk that with you. You’re too important.” Her voice broke on the last word and her hand flew to her mouth to try and contain the emotion. 

What little hope Malcolm had that she was coming here to confess her feelings, shattered into a million tiny fragments. He slowly closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Then, he lowered his gaze to the floor. Looking at her now, would break him. 

Dani composed herself enough to continue, “I’m scared because I broke the rules and now I can’t fix it.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 

“I’m in love with you, Malcolm. And that scares the shit out of me. 

His head flew up, and he stared at her in disbelief. The unrelenting cold that had taken over his existence retreated. The weight that burdened every breath he took lifted. He was certain he must have misheard her. “Say it again.” 

Dani sniffed and grinned at him, “I’m in love with you.” 

Malcolm closed the distance between them in two steps, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. She smiled into his lips and he picked her up and spun her around once. As she slid back down to the ground, he kissed her forehead, and again held her head in his hands, “I love you, Dani.” 

They stood there, in each other’s arms, content, for a delightfully long time. 

Eventually, Dani chuckled, “So I guess that’s it for the amazing sex, huh. Everyone says once you’re in a serious relationship the bedroom spice is the first thing to go.” She shook her head in faux mourning, “It’s a shame really, because we definitely had that going for us.” 

Malcolm reached down and picked her up by the ass. Dani quickly wrapped her legs around him and held on to his neck. 

“Allow me to disprove that particular theory,” he growled playfully, walking her over to the bed and tossing her on it. 

Dani giggled, as he leaned in to kiss her, genuinely happy, for the first time in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this "one shot" prompt 😂😂 Keri thank you for this idea. It's been a blast writing it. ❤️


End file.
